fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable III NPC Interaction
NPC Interaction within the world of Fable III is a complex system that involves Quests and Expressions. How the Hero interacts with the citizens of Albion will determine how they respond to the Hero and can affect the Hero's morality. Interactions When you approach a person in Albion, a colour-coded bar at the bottom of the screen shows you how this person feels about you. It also shows the NPC’s name and your current relationship level with them. When next to a person you will have the option to interact with them, use the (A) button. Later you will gain the ability to ‘Hold Hands’, use the left trigger (LT), to take the hand of a person and lead them around. Some NPCs will not interact with you. Once you interact with a person, press the right trigger (RT) to see more information about them. Pressing the right trigger will display the character box which shows you their wealth status, personality traits, and sexual orientation and show how many guild seals you can earn from them. Earning guild seals depends on making them feel strongly about you. Building relationships through interacting with people is one of the main ways for you to earn guild seals. Relationship Level To increase your relationship status with a NPC from one level to the next, the Hero performs expressions to maximise the current relationship level. When the maximum for the current level is reached, an exclamation mark icon will appear over the NPC’s head and they will ask you to perform a task to move to the next level of relationship. Levels There are five relationship levels. In-game a slider bar will show the current level and progression. #Fear #Hate #Neutral #Friends #Lover / Best Friends (dependent on sexual compatibility) Children & Guards Interacting with children and guards is slightly different. You can never use the ‘Hold Hands’ with a guard or child, except for your own children. They also do not have a ‘Relationship Level’. When you approach a child or guard you will only see their name. You can use the right trigger to see their personality traits and every child only has a single guild seal to be earned. Other Interactions Occasionally you will have other interaction options appear and will be designated with the ‘Right Bumper’ (RB). These can include; give money, give autograph, propose marriage. Giving money counts as a ‘good’ action and will increase your moral standing slightly. Haggle Once you unlock the Entrepreneur Pack, your Hero can Haggle with shopkeepers to get a better price. When buying/ selling an item, (X) will allow you to haggle and switch to allow you to use expressions. Entrepreneur Pack (5 Guild Seals) – After opening the 5th Gate on the Road to Rule :Learn how to haggle and own shops and you'll soon be running your own business empire. NPC Traits Each inhabitant of Albion has a set of descriptors that affect how they will interact with the Hero and the world around them. General General traits are found throughout the populace of Albion. Wealth Status *''Poor, Common, Middle Class, Wealthy, Eco-Friendly'' Personality Traits *The largest category of traits, which appear to affect the persons speech and actions. For example, if you wish to have sex with a citizen without getting married, they must have the "flirty" or "promiscuous" trait. *''Virtuous'' (rare), Serious, Angry, Evil, Flirty, Nasty, Mean, Nervous, Peaceful, Prudish, Promiscuous, Posh, Aggressive, Cheerful, Cowardly, Joyless, Demanding Sexual Orientation *''Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Celibate'' Specific Specific traits are found only on certain segments of Albion's populace, based on 'type' or 'region' as interfacing ethno-cultural identity. Children ' *''Childish ''(mandatory initial descriptor; relatedly, Heroic genitors with as-yet undeveloped personality tendencies shall receive only this singular designation), Evil, Aggressive, Silly, Giggly, Friendly, Serious, Naughty, Nervous, Obedient, Virtuous ''(incredibly rare but existent, requiring a parent or parents of the same characteristic, 'virtuous' found only slightly less rarely in adults): offspring personality type is the direct vectorial resultant of the moral alignment outline of its genetic creators, and heroic children co-adjust their personality and nature dynamically in the narrative if the royal genitor likewise undergoes ethically-significant personality changes (although this change is not always registered within the in-game textual description accurately beyond conception) '''Guards *All guards have the same three traits. *''Courageous, Fearless, Serious'' Prostitutes *''Common, Bisexual, Aggressive, Promiscuous, Vulgar, Randy (rare) '''Auroran' *''Celibate - Only found on Aurorans. Not all Aurorans have this trait'' Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay